


Face Masks and New Beginnings

by MyPurplePlanet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Best friends who don't betray each other because fuck canon, Dirty minded Moony, F/M, Fluff, Funny Banter, Gets a bit spicy at the end but no smut, M/M, Marauders, Remus x reader - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, THEY DESERVE TO BE HAPPY DAMN IT, jily, remus being the best person ever, sorrywe are innocent children of Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet
Summary: Straight out of Hogwarts, you, Lily and the rest of the boys have been living together all under one roof. Now, almost three years later, you all have decided that it's time for some change.Funny banter, over dramatic crying and face masks occur.
Relationships: James x Lily, Jily - Relationship, Remus x reader
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Y/n!" Sirius cheerfully greeted, barging in through the door of the bedroom that Remus and I share.  
"Have you seen my- What the fuck is on your face?" He asked sharply, eyebrows furrowing together in horror.  
"I should ask you the same question, Black." Lily answered, glaring at him through the reflection of the mirror she was looking in.  
"Handsome is what's all over my face. Though that still doesn't answer my question, Evans." Sirius spat out.  
"Am I going to have to call James up here to pull you two apart? You know he doesn't like his two lovers fighting." I teased, laughing at them.  
"Yeah, he wishes. I'm too good for him." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
"Bitch please, I'm too good for you. Not the other way around." James replied, pinching Sirius's butt-cheek.  
"Ow! You kinky bastard!" Sirius yelled out in pain.  
Then, in one swift and graceful motion he turned around and smacked James on the back of his head.  
"Stop it, Padfoot. You'll kill his one and only brain cell." A voice demanded.  
A smile broke through my face the second I saw Remus walk in the room with Peter following right behind him.  
"Hey, there you all are." Peter said, walking towards us.  
"Yes, here we all are, in our house. How shocking." Sirius mumbled, pushing Lily out of the way so he could look into the mirror.  
Lily rolled her eyes, reached to the back pocket of her tangerine coloured jeans and pulled out her wand.  
"Tergeo." She whispered.  
The cleaning charm effortlessly wiped the face mask off her face with one instantaneous motion.  
"Wow Pads, what's with the attitude?" Peter asked, drawing his eyebrows together.  
My eyes drifted across the room to where Remus was standing. At moments like these, I find myself wondering how I ever became so lucky. So lucky to have such wonderful, funny and loyal friends. So lucky to have such a kind, sweet and compassionate man like Remus in my life. Not to mention how fucking sexy he looks in that damn sweater.  
I instantly felt my body heat up when he moved his body away from the doorframe that he was leaning on and slowly started making his way towards me. His soft smile turned into a playful grin and then, as if ignoring everyone else in the room, he placed his large hands down on our mattress and leaned forward, capturing my lips in a light kiss.  
"Yeah, dude. What's with the all the sass?" James asked, looking at Sirius.  
"He just saw his face in the mirror, that's all."  
I couldn't help but laugh against Remus's lips. He slowly pulled away and let out a laugh as well.  
"Children, please don't fight. I hate to see James stressed out over his two wives." Remus said, tapping on the outside of my thigh lightly. I got the signal and moved over to the left side of the bed, making room for him to sit next to me.  
"We're not even married yet." Sirius said, pushing his raven coloured hair away from his pale face.  
"Yet?!" Lily asked, sharply turning her head to look at James.  
"I love you." He said, walking towards Lily.  
All she did was roll her eyes but her rosy lips turned into a smile as James wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Hmm, nice face mask." Remus said, sitting down on the newly empty spot.  
"Face what?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus.  
"This, Pads. It's called a face mask." I said, pointing at the baby blue cream that was plastered all over my face.  
"Yeah, I used to use it on my scars. Though it didn't really do anything." Remus said, bringing a hand up to caress the scars that decorated his sharp cheek bone.  
"Well, we can share this one if you would like to try it out Moony. It works pretty well." I said, leaning my body towards his.  
He smiled at my words and brought his left hand out to gently stroke and massage the back of my neck with his warm fingers. He then opened his mouth to speak but Sirius cut him off.  
"So are we gonna try this face mask thing or not?"  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" James gasped out enthusiastically.  
"Well, you do need a fresh look, Padfoot. Been looking kind of dull lately." Lily teased, winking at Sirius.  
"Remus, hold me back." Sirius warned, giving Lily a sharp glare.  
Remus let out a breathy laugh as he stood up.  
"Relax. It will all be alright, oh handsome prince." Remus joked, whilst patting Sirius's shoulders.  
"Aw, Pads don't worry. Your hair isn't even that frizzy today." Peter said, innocently looking up at Sirius.  
"ISN'T THAT FRIZZY? I HAD NO IDEA THAT IT WAS FRIZZY AT ALL!" Sirius yelled, running towards the mirror that was hanging on the wall.  
"You know, when I said yes to moving in with you after Hogwarts, I didn't realize that I would have to deal with three other annoying boys as well." Lily said, wrapping an arm around her boyfriends shoulders.  
"Really? Because your boyfriend is the leader of the annoying boys club." Remus said, earning a soft chuckle from Lily.  
"Okay, you weirdos." I said, getting off the bed.  
"Come here, Pete."  
"Wait- why me first?" He asked, walking towards me reluctantly.  
"Because you're the least annoying one."  
"Excuse me?" Remus, Sirius and James asked all in unison.  
"You heard her." Lily answered, smirking at me.  
"It won't hurt at all Wormtail, just relax."  
"O-okay." Peter said nervously, sitting down on the edge of my bed.  
"I'll be back in a minute." Lily said before walking out of the door.  
"This feels weird." Peter whined out before closing his eyes.  
"It's okay, you'll get used to it." I said, lifting his head up gently so I could put the face mask on his cheek.  
"Sounds like something James told Lily on their first night together."  
"Oh burnnnn!" Sirius said, covering his mouth.  
"Moony, Merlins Beard!" I grasped out.  
"Sounds like something Y/n told Remus on their first night together." James mocked, copying Remus's previous insult.  
"Jokes on you, she screamed it out." Remus replied, winking at James.  
"Once you were so pure. Those were the good days." Peter mumbled, before standing up.  
"Hey, this feels so good." He giggled out, poking the face mask that was on his cheek.  
"Pure? Are you sure you're still talking about Remus?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Excuse me?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow up whilst looking at Sirius.  
"Excuse you, my ass. Don't you remember when we were in fourth year and you were swearing at the Slytherin team?" James asked, before sitting down to have his turn with the face mask.  
"I'm sorry Professor, I know I shouldn't swear but their Seeker is completely on the fucking wrong!" He screamed out.  
"In fact Professor, he's acting like a fucking bastard! No doubt he's chasing the Snitch since he's acting like a fucking snitch himself!"  
"I remember that! I had to give him my stash of chocolate just to calm him down." I laughed out, looking down at James.  
"McGonagall was not happy with Remus that day." Peter pointed out.  
"Yet he still didn't get detention." Sirius mumbled.  
"Bastard." Both James, Sirius and Peter said, turning to look at Remus.  
"Okay! Here we go!" Lily said, walking into the room.  
"Why they fuck are you turning us into a salad?" James asked, whilst staring at the large cucumber that was in his girlfriends hand.  
"It's for your eyes, Prongs. It keeps you relaxed and cool."  
"I am relaxed."  
"But you're definitely not cool." Sirius chuckled, shaking his head at James.  
"Alright, Prongs. All done." I said, lifting the brush off his face.  
"Here, close your eyes." Lily said, making her way to her boyfriend.  
"I don't know if I should really close my eyes when you're holding a knife, Lils."  
"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it years ago. Now close your eyes, love." She replied, smiling down at her boyfriend.  
"Come here, Moony." I said, whilst patting my lap.  
I moved to sit on my legs as Remus walked around our bed to where I was sitting. He let out a loud exhale of relaxation as he let his body rest onto our soft mattress, his head placed in the centre of my lap.  
"This feels really nice, love." He whispered, smiling softly.  
"I want a face mask too!" Sirius whined, hair falling over his frowning face.  
"Alright, come here Princess." Lily joked, waving Sirius over.  
"I'm a Punk Rock God. Not a Princess." Sirius mumbled, sitting down next to a completely blissed out James.  
"Mmm, does anyone have some lemon?" James asked, voice muffled as if he was eating something.  
"Are you eating your eye cucumbers?!" Lily asked, looking down at her boyfriend in horror.  
"Yeah, nice and crunchy. Still cold too!"  
"Merlins Beard, I really am dating an idiot." She said, while shaking her head in disappointment.  
"I warned you." I said, reaching to the side to pick up a thin slice of cucumber that Lily cut up.  
"I warned you as well." Remus said, opening his eyes to look at Lily.  
"Hell, even I warned you." James said, smiling cheekily at his girlfriend.  
"Hmm, that's true. Yet I still fell in love with you." She said, placing her hand on his chest, right above his heart.  
I smiled at her action and decided to copy her by placing the palm of my hand over Remus's clothed chest.  
"Well, duh. Come on, who can resist the Potter charms?" He asked, a cocky smirk appearing on his lips.  
"Me." Sirius answered.  
"Yeah, me. Peter said, raising his hand up.  
"Me too." I said, going back to spreading the fresh and creamy substance over Remus's forehead.  
"Same here." Remus replied, closing his eyes.  
"Shut the fuck up, you pieces of shit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Y/n?" I heard a voice call out from behind me.  
"Yes, mum?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.  
"Shut up, you." She said, poking my side.  
"Stop it, you're going to make me drop a plate." I said, moving my body away from hers.  
"You? Washing the dishes? This is almost more shocking than the time we came home to Sirius doing his own laundry."  
I just rolled my eyes and handed her a freshly washed spoon and a cloth.  
"Start drying."  
"Okay, mum." She replied, laughing lightly.  
"So...um... I wanted to ask you something." She spoke nervously.  
"What's up?" I asked, looking at her.  
"Well, I was thinking...since I'm with James and you're with Remus..."  
"Yup, it's been this way for many years now." I said whilst scrubbing a pan that was previously used to make chocolate chip pancakes.  
"Wait... Did you just realize that you're engaged to James? Have you been brainwashed all along and you just woke up?"  
"Ha. Ha. You've been spending too much time with Padfoot." She replied, putting the silverware away in it's place in the top drawer.  
"So have you miss sassy." I smiled, handing her Remus's favourite cup.  
The dark blue paint was chipped off on the bottom but the silhouettes of the six of us were still clearly glowing in a bright yellow light. It was a gift from all of us on his fifteenth birthday.  
"We both have, we live with him. Which is what I wanted to talk about."  
"You wanna kick Padfoot out?!" I screeched out, turning to look at her with a shocked expression.  
"No! No! Merlin, this is hard as it is. Just- just listen to me." She replied, frustration filling her voice.  
I stared at her as she anxiously ran her hand through her long auburn hair.  
"Lils, I'm sorry. Here, let's sit." I said, taking her hand and leading her towards the round and wooden little table that was in the middle of our cozy kitchen.  
"Talk to me." I said, smiling at her softly.  
"Alright." She began, taking in a deep breath.  
"So, James and I have been thinking... Well, since James and I are engaged and you and Remus are going to be celebrating six years together..." she muttered, fiddling with her fingers as she spoke. I smiled and put my hands over hers.  
"Are you saying that it's time for us to live alone with our boys?"  
I watched as her mouth opened and closed.  
"You... you're okay with this?" She asked slowly.  
"Okay with it? Lils, I've been trying to build up the courage to talk to you about it." I replied, squeezing her hands.  
"Oh, thank Merlin." She sighed out in relief, letting her head fall down onto our entwined hands.  
"James has been trying to talk to Remus for over a month now but every time he goes to he just clings onto Remus the whole day like a sad koala." Lily said, letting out a soft laugh.  
"It's the same thing with Moony. Every time he tries to bring it up with he just tears up."  
We smiled at each other and I let out a breathy laugh.  
"Listen, you and I have been inseparable since first year. That's a really big deal. You're my best friend."  
"I know, you're my best friend too. That's why I was so worried about talking to you about this! I've never lived alone with anyone else except you and I know James isn't as good of a roommate as you are." She said, smiling widely at me.  
"Oh, don't be silly. At least he loves face masks now." I replied, laughing.  
"Hmm, that's true. Though he spent most of the time eating the eye cucumbers." She said, causing us both to burst out laughing.  
After a little while our laughter died down and quiet fell.  
"I love you, you know." She whispered, looking at me. Her usually bright, green eyes were now glossy.  
"I know you do."  
"Wow, okay bitch. Fuck me then." She scoffed.  
I laughed out as she got up from her seat.  
"Come on, come here." I said, standing in front of her with open arms.  
She rolled her eyes and curled her arms around my waist. I breathed in happily as I wrapped my arms around her small shoulders.  
"I love you so, so, so much." I whispered softly, while burying my face in her lavender scented hair.  
"PRONGS! MOONY! I THINK YOUR BETTER HALVES ARE LEAVING YOU FOR EACH OTHER!" Sirius's voice yelled out, snapping us both out from our moment of connection.  
"That would make them one great person." Peter said, letting out a giggle.  
"You're so smart, Wormtail." Sirius mocked.  
"Moony, I told you that one day they were going to leave us for each other and you just wouldn't listen!" James yelled out, his voice coming from the living room.  
"Don't worry, Prongs. At least Lily will be in good hands now." Remus replied, laughing lightly.  
"Gather around, dickwads. We have to talk about something." I said, taking Remus's hand in mine as I guided him into the kitchen.  
"I love your colourful vocabulary, dear." Remus said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
"So, what's up?" James asked, walking in behind us.  
"So, Lily and I-"  
"I knew it! You're both leaving poor Prongs and Moony all alone!" Peter dramatically screeched out.  
"Shame on you, Lily Evans! Now the whole wedding is cancelled! What about my dream of being best man, huh? Do you really not care about anyone's feelings? Shame on both of you!" Sirius yelled out theatrically.  
Lily and I stood back and watched as Sirius and Peter hugged and whipped fake tears off of each others faces.  
"Are you done, ladies?" Lily asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"So, we've been thinking...Since Lily and James are going to be getting married soon and Moony and I have been in a serious relationship-"  
"Did you just say Sirius relationship? Is this your way of telling me that you want to adopt me?" Sirius asked, linking his left arm with my own and his right arm with Remus's.  
"Fuck no." Remus replied, pushing Sirius away and onto James.  
"I'll adopt you, even if Lily says no." I heard James whisper into Sirius's ear.  
"Are you two done flirting?" Lily asked, eyeing her fiancé.  
"No, but please continue." James replied, wrapping his arms over Sirius broad shoulders.  
"We think that it's time that we all lived separately."  
Silence fell over the whole room like a thick cloud. Lily nudged my elbow and I turned my head to look at her.  
"I think we killed them." She whispered, face leaning closer to mine.  
"Are you...are you guys finally breaking up with us?" Peter asked, voice filled with delight.  
"Yes. Well, no. We were never dating...but yes." I answered back.  
"Hold on a minute, Wormtail. What do you mean by 'finally'?" Lily asked, walking towards him.  
"Well, I-" Peter stuttered, his eyes widening as Lily approached him.  
"What he meant is-" Sirius began, moving in front of Peter as if he was pretending to be his human shield.  
"Let the boy speak, Padfoot." James mumbled, looking at his two best friends.  
"I-I didn't mean to say that...it's not like we've been waiting to move out so we can move into our own apartment." Peter said, voice coming from behind Sirius.  
"That's exactly what you meant, you pieces of shit." Remus said, shaking his head that them.  
"Y/n, Lily. I think you two need to give us some alone time." James muttered, not taking his eyes off of Sirius and Peter who were now magically glued onto the kitchen wall.  
"Moony, Prongs...Dear friends...Don't you think gluing us to the wall is a bit too much, huh?" Sirius asked, smiling innocently down at them.  
"Yeah, it's not like we want to live alone so we can bring girls over." Peter said, hoping that would ease their anger.  
"Wormtail!" Sirius yelled, turning his head as much as he physically could.  
"What?"  
"Shut up!" Sirius grunted, as he tried his best to free himself.  
"Here." Lily said, handing me an empty bowl.  
"What's this for?" I asked, in confusion.  
"It's for the popcorn, stupid. Now, take a seat. The movie has already started!" She replied, laughing out loud.  
"Unbelievable." Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"The four of us have been trying to talk to you guys about this for over a month now and what do we get?"  
"Disrespect." He finished his own sentence in a low voice, glaring at the two whining boys in front of him.  
"Disloyalty." James added.  
"Disappointment." Remus said, pushing his pointer finger against Sirius's chest.  
"Disrespect." James spat out confidently.  
"Already said that, darling." Lily pointed out, before grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth.  
I quickly moved my hand over my mouth in attempt to conceal my laughter but it was too late. Sadly, my laughter was brought to an end the second I looked up and saw Remus and James starting down at Lily and I.  
"Okay, okay we'll leave you be. Just don't hurt them." I said, before grabbing Lily's hand.  
"Yeah, just don't hurt them...that much." Lily quickly answered, before I pushed her out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later.

"James, get him off of me." Lily yelled out, trying to pull herself out of Sirius's grip.  
"I'm going to miss you so, so, so much!" Sirius mumbled, squeezing Lily tighter.  
"He's all yours. You can keep him, Evans." James laughed out, wrapping his arm over my shoulders.  
"Alright...I'm going to miss you too, Pads." Lily confessed, wrapping her arms over Sirius's shoulders.  
"And you can't keep her, so back off Prongs." Remus said, smiling down at me.  
"No worries, Moony! You have her all to yourself from now on." James said, gently pushing me over to my boyfriend.  
I smiled happily as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, bringing my back closer to his warm chest. I ran my hands over his own, leaned my body further into his body and slowly brought his left hand up to my lips. I heard him chuckle as I placed a soft kiss onto a new scar that recently joined the rest that decorated his skin.  
"Have fun, kids. Please, don't have sex on every surface of this house, okay? We still want to come over." Sirius said, after charming his suitcase out of the door.  
"As you wish, Pads." I said, pulling Sirius in for a tight hug.  
"Yeah, especially not on the kitchen counter. That's where I make my sandwiches." James replied, smiling widely.  
"Get out." I said, rolling my eyes at them.  
"Is this the type of treatment we're gonna be getting? Stop pretending we had nothing. Did our relationship really mean nothing to you?" Lily asked, holding onto the side of my shirt.  
"I'm afraid we have to break up." I said, cupping her face with the palm of my hands.  
"I'm totally heartbroken." She grasped out dramatically.  
"Hmm...on second thought, maybe I have been spending a little too much time with Padfoot." She said, after realizing how dramatic she was being.  
"Hey!" Sirius called out, in an offended voice.  
"I really will miss you." She whispered, placing her hands over my own.  
"Me too, love. But you're just moving a couple of blocks down the road and I'll be coming over every Friday to bake cookies and watch our T.V shows. Just like we always do."  
"That sounds perfect." She said, leaning in for a hug.  
"Oh, come here you." James sobbed out jumping into Remus's arms.  
"Looks like it's just you and me, Pete." Sirius said, wrapping his arm over Peter's shoulder.  
"Mhm. Hey Padfoot?" Peter asked, looking up at Sirius.  
"Yeah, mate?"  
"Now that Lily isn't going to be living with us... Does that mean we can have ice cream for dinner?"  
"Absolutely not Wormtail! Come on, we are grown men!" Sirius exclaimed, causing all of us to turn and look at them.  
"We're going to have ice cream for breakfast, lunch and dinner!"  
"Over my dead body, Black. Just because we won't be in the same house anymore doesn't mean I'll let you two eat like idiots." Lily said, pushing her pointer finger against Sirius's chest.  
"Wow." Peter whispered.  
"Aw Lily..." Sirius spoke softly, taking a hold of her pointer finger.  
"Ew. Why are you being like this?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing together as she tried to take her finger out of Sirius's hand.  
"You really do love us." Peter whispered, hugging Lily's side.  
"Um- wha-" She began but Sirius cut her off.  
"You do. You love and care for us. Aw Lily!" Sirius squealed out, moving so he could wrap his arms around Lily's other side.  
"Well I- Merlins Beard you two- Of course I do. I know that I shit on you a lot but I do really appreciate and love you."  
Remus, James and I watched as Lily's eyes began to water as she hugged the two boys back.  
"Aw Lily!" I cried out, running over to them. I wrapped my arms around Lily's back and ran my hands up and down Peter and Sirius's backs, trying to comfort them.  
"Fuck, you know that when you cry, I cry!" James mumbled, joining the hug.  
The crying was so loud and all of our emotions were so messy and overpowering that we almost didn't hear the loud click noise that came from behind us.  
"Perfect." Remus said, smiling down at the little screen of his camera.  
"Just perfect." He said, lifting his head to smile at us.  
"Fuck, just get in here, you tall piece of shit." James sobbed, reaching out for Remus.  
Remus let out a soft chuckle and happily made his way towards us. He pressed his body right between James and Sirius, and then wrapped his arms around me, Peter and Lily.  
This was a moment that I will cherish forever and these are people that I will cherish forever.  
"Guys...I can't...breathe..." Lily whispered, sounding like she was out of breath.  
"Are you trying to say that...I took your breath away?" Sirius asked, winking at Lily as we all pulled apart.  
"That's enough, you weirdos. Get out." Remus laughed, as he shooed them out of the door.  
"I'll miss you!" Lily yelled out, before blowing a kiss in my direction.  
"I'll miss you too!" I chuckled, sending her a kiss back.  
"I'll miss you, Moony!" James called out, copying his girlfriends action by blowing a kiss to Remus.  
"Yeah, I'll see you at tonight's dinner, Prongs." He said, blowing a kiss back at James.  
We watched as James and Lily drove off in Lily's old enchanted car and Sirius and Peter in Sirius's brand new bike.  
"Hmm, we the whole house to ourselves, Moony. What shall we do?" I asked, closing the door behind us.  
"How about sex on every surface of this house?" He asked, pulling me up against his body.  
"That sure does sound like a challenge." I replied, biting my lip.  
I watched awe as his honey coloured eyes transformed into a much darker and golden shade.  
He leaned his head closer to mine and I felt shivers run down my spine as his fingertips ghosted over my bum.  
"Jump." He whispered, seductively in my ear.  
I smiled and did as I was told. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tightened my legs around his waist.  
"So, darling..." He asked, looking into my eyes.  
"Yes, love?" I asked, leaning down to press the tips of our noses together.  
"Where shall we begin?" He asked, tightening his grip on my waist making me feel safe and loved. As he always does.  
"Kitchen counter." I whispered into his ear.  
"And then for tonight's dinner, James can make all of the sandwiches he wants."  
He let out a laugh and pressed a kiss onto mine.  
"I love you." He whispered, smiling against my skin.  
"I love you too."  
"So much." I said, running a hand through his thick, light brown hair.  
"Now, Mr. Lupin. To the kitchen counter." I purred into his ear.


End file.
